Super Musical Parodies
by Luigified531
Summary: Ever wonder what music might sound like in the Mushroom Kingdom? Well, here's your chance to see some music remade- Mushroom Kingdom style. Feel free to leave constructive criticism and ideas.
1. Mushroom Kingdom Girls

Hey guys~! I decided to spare you guys a frighteningly long author's note on a frighteningly short story for you... Maybe I'll make another parody of a song if it comes out as good as this one did. Feel free to review or PM your ideas, but I can't promise they'll be used...

Also, I'd recommend at least having heard California Gurls by Katy Perry.

_**Music Parodies**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Mushroom Kingdom Girls?**_

_Greetings readers.  
__Lets take a journey._

_I know a place  
__Where the 'shrooms are really better  
__Warm, cold, or mild  
__It must be something in the stars._

_Sippin' Tasty Tonic  
__Playing whatever we feel like  
__Boys break their necks  
__Tryin' their hardest just to beat us._

_You could travel the galaxies  
__But nothing comes close to the Mushroom Coast  
__Once you party with us  
__You'll be falling in love_

_Mushroom Kingdom girls, we're unforgettable  
__Daisy, Rose, and Peach on top  
__Such tanned skin  
__We'll belt all those wins_

_Mushroom Kingdom girls, we're undeniable  
__Fun, fresh, fierce, we've got it on lock  
__Mushroom Coast  
__Now put your hands up_

_Volleyball, on the beach  
__We've got sand all over  
__We cheer, when we win  
__Sounds like Mario's a-groaning_

_You could travel the galaxies  
__But nothing comes close to the Mushroom Coast  
__Once you party with us  
__You'll be falling in love_

_Mushroom Kingdom girls, we're unforgettable  
__Daisy, Rose, and Peach on top  
__Such tanned skin  
__We'll belt all those wins_

_Mushroom Kingdom girls, we're undeniable  
__Fun, fresh, fierce, we've got it on lock  
__Mushroom Coast represent  
__Now put your hands up_

_Toned, tan, fit, and ready  
__Turn it up 'cause it's getting heavy  
__Wild, mild Mushroom Coast  
__These are the girls we love the most_

_I mean the ones, like their the ones  
__Kiss 'em, race 'em, party with 'em  
__She's a freak, drive a kart  
__And live in a castle_

_I'm okay, I won't play, I love them  
__Like I love MK  
__Toad Town and Mushroom City  
__Fun is everyday, everyway_

_All my friends, hanging out  
__All them, just hanging out  
__No bikinis, martinis, zuchinis, or beanies  
__Just me and the queenies_

_Daisy, my lady_

_(Yeah)_

_Lookie here, baby_

_(Uh-huh)_

_I'm all up on ya  
'Cause you're representin' even the Goombas_

_Mushroom Kingdom girls, we're unforgettable  
__Daisy, Rose, and Peach on top  
__Such tanned skin  
__We'll belt all those wins_

_Mushroom Kingdom girls, we're undeniable  
__Fun, fresh, fierce, we've got it on lock  
__Mushroom Coast  
__Now put your hands up_

_Mushroom Kingdom, Mushroom Kingdom girls_

_(Mushroom girls, man)_

_Mushroom Kingdom, Mushroom Kingdom girls_

_(I really wish you could all be Mushroom Kingdom girls)_

_**By K. T.**_

Yeah, yeah, I know Daisy isn't from the MK, but... she was the best for beat and rhyme. Plus, since she's there so much, and it's been hinted that she resides there, it'll be good.

Rose's home planet is the Mushroom World, so I assumed the Mushroom Kingdom would be where she's from. Tell me if you like and want it to continue!

By the way, I totally don't own this...


	2. Airplanes!

**Hey guys! Thanks for your support on last chapter~! Since I wore out creativity on my other stories for awhile, I figured this would be a good way to get the juices flowing. Anyway, thanks to Fezzes 64, Random Person, The New Name of DIMFWLOL, RandomNerdette, and PippinMerry1912 for reviewing and/or favoriting.**

**Also, since it has been brought to my attention that this story resembles another I read (and favorited I think...), credit goes to The New Name of DIMFWLOL. Also, check out Call Me Daisy by him, it's really good. :D**

**(But no, I didn't mean to, like copy his idea. I didn't realize the similarities before it was brought to my attention.)**

**Also, it would suit you best to have listened to Airplanes (clean if you don't like cussing), and Don't You Worry Child.**

**HAPPY (late) EASTER!**

_**Super Musical Parodies**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Airplanes**_

_**Sang by: **__Mario__**and **__Peach_

_**Peach is once again kidnapped, and Mario is just wishing things could go back...**_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Yeah, I could use a dream, a Luigi, or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_'Cause after all the partyin', smashin', and crashin'_

_And all the glitz, all the glam, all the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium, all the madness_

_There comes a time you fade to the blackness_

_And when you starin' at the phone in your lap _

_And hope that them people never call you back_

_But that's just how our story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your rescues unravel in the plan_

_What would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Yeah, someone take to to those arcade days_

_Before this was a job, before I got paid_

_Before it mattered how many princesses I've saved_

_Before I was tryin' to save all these dames_

_Back when I was playing for the thrill of it_

_But now we playin' to stay relevant_

_I'm guessin' if we can make some wishes out of airplanes_

_Then maybe we'll go back to the days_

_Before the crappy spin-off games_

_Back when no-one listened to our tapes_

_Before I tried to do everything_

_Keeping Bowser at bay, every day_

_So can I get a wish, to end the politics_

_And get back to the games that started these hits_

_So here I stand, and here I stay_

_I'm hoping we can make some wishes out of aiplanes_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_I could use a wish right now_

_I, I, I could really use a wish right now_

_A wish, a wish right now_

_**Don't You Worry Child**_

_**Sang by: Rosalina**_

_**Rose hasn't had the luckiest life in the universe...**_

_There was a time_

_I used to look into my mother's eyes_

_In a happy home, I was a queen_

_I had a golden throne_

_Those days are gone_

_Memories on the wall_

_Hear the sounds of the place where I was born_

_Up on the hill_

_Near a blue lake_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak_

_I still remember how it all changed_

_My father said,_

"_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See, heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now"_

_Yeah!_

"_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_See heaven's got a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now"_

_Yeah!_

_There was a time_

_I met a star of a different kind_

_We ruled the universe_

_I thought I'd never lose him out of sight_

_We were so young_

_I think of him now and then_

_I still remember the song that reminded me of my friend_

_On a comet_

_Away from home_

_That's where I had my next heartbreak_

_I remember how it all changed_

_My Luma said_

"_Don't you worry, don't you worry Mom_

_See we all had a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now."_

_Yeah!_

_Ooh ooh oh oh_

_Ooh ooh oh oh_

_Ooh ooh oh oh_

"_See we all had a plan for you_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_See we all had a plan for you_

_Don't you worry now."_

_Hey!_

_Ooh ooh oh oh_

_Ooh ooh oh oh_

_Ooh ooh oh oh_

_Yeah!_

A single tear escapes her eyes as she remembers both the happy and not-so happy parts of life. From the death of her mother, to the birth of a new one, protector of all that's good and well in the universe. From the hill her and her father stargazed at, to the comet away from home, she remembers. And it secretly pains her, and yet, it makes her happy inside.

**I decided to make these all 2 parts, especially since I didn't have to edit the first one much... At all.**

**But I did like the 2nd one.**

**(P.S. I like the spin-offs, personally, but I know a few who don't.)**

**Remember, review please!**


End file.
